1. Technical Field of the Invention
Implementations described herein relate generally to lenses, and more particularly to cleaning camera lenses.
2. Description of Related Art
Devices, such as mobile communication devices, may perform functions other than communication functions to make these devices more useful to consumers. For example, mobile communication devices may be configured to store and play music and/or video files and/or to record still images or video.
A consumer may find mobile communication devices with image capturing capabilities to be very useful as the consumer does not have to carry a separate camera to record images. Optics used to record images, such as a digital camera lens, may become dirty as foreign objects (e.g., dust, dirt, pollen, skin oil, make-up, etc.) collect on a surface of the lens. A dirty lens may not record satisfactory images since the dirt may block or distort optical information entering through the lens.
Consumers that use mobile communication devices that include cameras and consumers that use dedicated cameras may benefit from techniques that reduce and/or eliminate problems caused by dirty camera lenses.